destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Empire cabal
The Cabal, sometimes informally called "War Rhinos" or "Space Turtles," a warmongering race of giant bipedal humanoids with a heavy-set, rhinoceros-like appearance. Their ever expanding empire spreads through organization, efficiency, and corruption 5—their occupation of Mars is but a fraction of their full might.6 Few Guardians who have encountered the Cabal live to tell the tale, and on every front they have been found to dig in deep, fortifying their installations with razor wire.7 The Cabal's actual name for their species is still unknown to us for the time being. Histoire Formation de l'Empire According to Cabal myth, the first Emperor was a hero named Acrius who allegedly took the sun. 17 In the earliest days of this new empire, the Cabal emperor ruled alongside the venal military aristocracy known as the Praetorate, which allowed the people to suffer so the Legions who served them could grow. 18 Fall of the Praetorate and Rise of Calus Upon Calus's Inauguration, he had the wasteland cleared of any stone or plant in order to have a desert of pure white. Three days later, a violet pavilion was constructed and Calus's court was recreated in every detail. 19 The first act of his coronation was to send the Consul into the wasteland as a symbol for the revolution he would soon bring. During his reign, Calus decided to purge the corrupt Praetorate and he and his imperial guard marched into the temple where the former Cabal senate convened and assassinated them. 20 He then granted citizenship to the various Legions and set Evocate-General Umun'Arath as Primus of All Legions. 18 During this time, Calus moves the Capital to Torobatl so it could be closer to his people, throwing parades daily as he bought from the local market places. Following his "great purge", Calus spoke to the people at Dau'uss, announcing that he had repossessed the wealth and plunder of the Praetorate elite. 18 Centuries after destroying the Psions' clairvoyant OXA Machine, word reached the emperor that it had been rebuilt on the moon of Brand. The Evocate-General then sent her ships to bomb the moon but Calus stopped her ships and instead proposed an alliance with Otzot, the Psion which rebuilt the machine. 18 Early Exploits Calus's reign was not without personal troubles. He was wary of Umun'arath, his Evocate-General, for her paranoia and obsessive fixation on war. His own daughter and heir, Caiatl, grew up similarly despite his efforts. One of Calus's pleasures was the coliseum, and one day, an albino gladiator named Ghaul made his first appearance there. Ghaul's patient skill and unusual coloration soon made him a favorite of Calus's, and the Emperor eventually made him Primus of the Red Legion, where his talents would be put to better use. Calus grew to love Ghaul like a son, and believed they were kindred spirits who both envisioned a newer, more perfect world. Ghaul's association with The Consul and members of the Praetorate worried him, but not enough. Coup d'état et exil de Calus Behind Calus's back, Ghaul was in fact organizing a coup with the Consul and some of Calus's closest friends and advisors: Umun'arath, Shayotet, Otzot, Moli Imoli, Iska'al, and Caiatl. Ghaul launched his coup in the dead of night. With the Emperor too popular to simply execute, Ghaul, his Red Legion, and the Consul arrested Calus and a number of supporters in his own court and exiled aboard The Leviathan, taken far from the Empire along a pre-programmed course. On the Leviathan, Calus wallowed in despair for an unknown amount of time until a strange event shook him out of his stupor. The Leviathan had come up against an expanse of utter nothingness, shorting out the navigation systems and the course the conspirators had set. Calus looked into the void and came to an understanding, believing that it had chosen him to carry out a great victory on its behalf. From that point on, Calus was changed, and took control of his own fate. He sought revenge. With control of the Leviathan back in his hands, Calus set out on a long voyage of his own, "plumbing the secret places of the cosmos", visiting strange realms and old ruins. This cemented both his conviction that his hedonistic philosophy was correct and his intent to retake his empire. Along the way, he gathered forces to strengthen his Loyalists. He created the Shadows as his elite champions, allied with aliens such as the Clipse and the Sindu, and sent messages promising that whoever slew his conspirators would be given great wealth and glory. Eventually, he set a course for the Sol system, which the Red Legion was planning to assault. He sent his Shadows to assassinate Ghaul and failed, but he learned of other warriors in the system that might serve his purposes. Arrivée dans le Système solaire The Cabal's scouting legions arrived in the Solar System at some point following the Collapse. Encountering no meaningful opposition, they established a beachhead on Phobos, constructing massive facilities such as Fleetbase Korus21 and Firebase Thuria22 before invading Mars. Their initial intention was to mine Mars for resources, but the scope greatly expanded upon discovery of the Vex ruins.23 A Ghost that had infiltrated a Cabal base on the planet took note of visible dissent among their ranks: while some remained loyal to the Empire and obeyed their ancient orders without question, others did not, and tensions between the two groups may presage a schism.24 It is possible that some Cabal were aware of Ghaul's coup against the Emperor, which may have been an additional source of tension, but the transmissions for this do not make it clear whether all of the Martian Cabal knew, or if they had taken any sides25. One unit, the Broken Legion commanded by Valus Trau'ug, even mutinied, massacring his superiors and attacking the Reef without authorization, resulting in their capture by the Awoken. For Trau'ug's treason and failure, Cabal High Command disavowed the entire legion, leaving them in the Prison of Elders.26 La Guerre contre les Corrompus Prior to the start of the Taken War, the Vanguard speculated that a new task force, a "second fleet" led by the Skyburners, was being assembled at Phobos for the purpose of invading Earth. After the arrival of Oryx, the Taken King and his Dreadnaught, however, the Cabal were forced to evacuate their Fleetbase and other sites in the system due to Taken infestations. In the ensuing battles, various detachments across Phobos and Mars suffered enormous casualties against the Taken, with the Sand Eaters losing 58% of their troops, the Blind Legion losing 35%, and the Dust Giants losing 39%.27 In addition, the entire local Cabal fleet was mobilized, and any ship that was not already on the move by the time the Guardian arrived on Phobos was believed to have been destroyed.28 With the Skyburners being redeployed to reinforce the other battered Cabal during the course of the Taken War, the campaign against Earth was temporarily placed on hold. Following this considerable setback, Primus Ta'aun, commander of the Skyburners, sent a report up the Cabal chain of command suggesting that the Hive technology aboard the Dreadnaught could be co-opted for Cabal use. Ta'aun also proposed any technology recovered could be used against Guardians, as the Primus had begun to realize that the Cabal battle strategy was becoming hopelessly mired in a losing attrition war with the City.1 His report reached Dominus Ghaul, who then ordered Ta'aun to personally board and capture the Hive vessel by any means necessary.14 In the aftermath of the Battle of Saturn, Ta'aun rammed his warship, the Dantalion Exodus VI, into the Dreadnaught in order to establish a beachhead. While leading a squad through the Mausoleum in an attempt to reach Oryx's ascendant realm, Ta'aun was Taken and transformed into Ta'aun, Hand of Oryx.29 Ta'aun's bond-brothers Valus Mau'ual and Valus Tlu'urn then ventured deep into the Dreadnaught and planted explosives at its power core, either as part of a preconceived plan to force the Hive's surrender or to avenge their lost Primus or both. If allowed to succeed, the blast would have destroyed half of the Solar System. Fortunately, the two Shield Brothers were stopped by a Guardian fireteam before the explosives could be detonated.30 Their leaders vanquished, the surviving Cabal on Dantalion Exodus VI transmitted a distress signal to the rest of the Empire. Though the Guardian disabled this signal, they were unable to prevent it from reaching its intended recipient.31 The remaining Skyburners on the Dreadnaught continued to fight a desperate struggle to survive as their beachhead was slowly overrun by Hive and Taken. Meanwhile on Mars, the Cabal clashed with the resurgent House of Wolves, who had gathered on the red planet to heed the call of their new God-Servitor Orbiks Prime. Weakened by the casualties suffered in previous conflicts, the Cabal were unable to evict the scavengers as they took the Cabal's subterranean labyrinths for their own. The Guardians solved the problem by destroying the Servitor, leaving the Wolves broken once more.32 Shortly after Oryx's defeat, a New Monarchy agent sent a report to his Executor superior which noted the depletion of Cabal leadership: the Skyburners' Primus and his bond-brothers, Primus Sha'aul, Valus Ta'aurc, Valus Trau'ug, and a large mass of lesser Vals and Bracuses all dead or heavily outnumbered. The New Monarchy believed that in the face of such staggering losses, the Cabal Empire would have no choice but to respond to the Guardians' attacks.33 La Guerre rouge Two years after the Taken War and one year after the SIVA Crisis The Cabal Empire's response would finally arrive. The Red Legion under the command of Dominus Ghaul who would launch a devestating assault on the Last City which was carried out flawlessly. Taking the City by surprise, the Red Legion rapidly overwhelmed it and destroyed the Tower while his cage device latched onto the Traveler. Ghaul's forces took particular care to capture the Speaker alive, as the Dominus was interested in his connection to the Traveler. In a desperate plan to kill him, The Guardian boarded his flagship, The Immortal, and destroyed its shield generator in advance of a concentrated attack. This attack never materialized, and Ghaul personally stepped out to confront the Guardian. As the two faced off, the Cage activated its suppressive shield and stripped the Guardian -- all Guardians -- of their Light. His victory assured, Ghaul beat and mocked the Guardian before kicking them off of the Immortal. Dominus Ghaul and his Red Legion had succeeded where previous forces had failed to accomplish for centuries, invading the Last City and defeating its Guardians. Days later, aboard the Immortal, Ghaul implored the Traveler to choose him and join his empire. The Consul, in contrast, only viewed it as an advanced machine, and advised Ghaul to simply seize its Light by force. Ghaul disagreed with the Consul's approach and had the Speaker brought to him, seeking to use him to gain the Traveler's approval. In addition to conquering the Last City, he sent his prized warship, The Almighty, to the systems sun to destabilize it and cause it to go supernova should the system resist any further. His remaining forces have been sent to the European Dead Zone to hunt the remaining Guardians, to Io to mine the remaining energy from the Traveler and to Nessus to study the Vex. Ghaul also sent a powerful force to Mars to reinforce the Cabal forces there, finally driving the Vex from Meridian Bay and destroying the portal to the Black Garden. For a time, the Red Legion maintained complete control of the Solar System but a few Guardians were able to regain control of their Light from interacting with a Shard of the Traveler in the European Dead Zone. In doing so, they began to fight back against the Red Legion, humiliating their forces. Gathering the Remnants of the Vanguard, the Guardians plan a resistance to reclaim the Last City and disable the Almighty. Despite the loss their Light, the Vanguard Leadership launched the attack to reclaim the Last City while the Guardian boarded the Almighty and permanently disable the super weapon and headed back to Earth to join the fight. Hearing of both the attack and the loss of the Almighty, the Consul angrily demanded Ghaul to take the Light from the Traveler to destroy the Guardians. The Dominus. however, remained adamant that he needed to prove his worth to be chosen by the Traveler. However, in his rage, the Consul released the weakened Speaker and ranted that Ghaul had already been chosen, not by the Traveler but by the Consul, the day he found him as an orphan and raised him to be the warrior who would deliver their people and promise him vengeance. Convinced by this argument but angered by the Consul's arrogant insubordination, Ghaul killed his old adviser while swearing to take the Light by force. At the top of his warship near the Traveler's Cage, Ghaul faces off against the Guardian he defeated before but this time infused with some of the Traveler's Light, giving him similar abilities to the Guardians. However, the Light that was bestowed upon him was corrupted. After a fierce battle between the two Light-infused warriors, Ghaul was nonetheless defeated. With his death, Ghaul attempts to use Radiance, and is resurrected as a massive ethereal figure due to his corrupted Light, and he declares himself immortal as he speaks to the Traveler directly. In doing so, the Traveler wakes from its slumber, destroying the device that was harvesting its power and then destroys Ghaul himself, sending a massive shockwave across the planet and system, restoring the Light and ending Ghaul's threat forever. With their Light restored, the Guardians succeeded in reclaiming the City and drove the Red Legion away. For the first time in history, the Red Legion has known true defeat and their seemingly undefeated leader was now dead. Despite Ghaul's death and the liberation of the Last City, the Red Legion continue to carry on the Red War but have become seriously weakened and demoralized at the loss of their leader. Even so, the Guardians continued to battle with the Red Legion across the System. The Guardians succeeded in thwarting numerous and desperate plots the Cabal planned to give them an advantage, from using Taken energy to strengthen their forces, to destroying Protheon, Modular Mind before they could utilize the Axis Mind as a weapon, and acquiring deadly weapons from Bracus Zahn and his disgraced forces. The Legion is currently active on Mercury, following Ghaul's death. They are currently at a stalemate with the Vex on Mercury. Retour de Calus After the death of Ghaul, the former Emperor of the Cabal, Calus, arrived in the Solar System aboard his massive craft, the Leviathan, and immediately set to work on reclaiming the empire. He gave elements of the leaderless Red Legion the chance to "join the loyalist regime," sending them on missions to collect geological data on Nessus. These transmissions are intercepted in the Adventure Invitation from the Emperor. Calus intended to convert the soil of the planet into "Royal Wine". Calus extended an invitation to The Guardian to board his vessel for slaying Ghaul. The Guardians accepted Calus' challenge and following a long journey through Calus' palace and defeating his loyalist army, the Guardians seemingly meet Calus in person in his throne room. Facing off against the exiled Cabal Emperor, the Guardians survive his strange powers and after dealing critical damage to him, they found that the Calus they were facing was really a robotic duplicate. Regardless, the Guardians succeed in destroying the robot. Before the machines destruction, Calus boasted about his power and claims to know the "real truth" about the galaxy and the purpose of the Traveler. Nonetheless, he rewards the Guardians for completing his challenge and offers them a place by his side should they seek him out. L'armée cabale Les Légions The Legions themselves are organized into smaller sub-units: * Legions * Cohorts * Centuries * Maniples * Squads. Some Cohorts may have Auxiliary units attached, such as a noncombatant Strategic Intelligence Maniple.1 The Red Legion may use an alternate command structure that feature Companies, which could replace Centuries as both units types have roughly the same number of soldiers. * Les Embraseurs célestes (Phobos, le Cuirassé) * La Légion aveugle (Mars) * La Légion brisée (Prison des vétérans) * La Légion rouge (Terre, Io, Mars, Nessos, Mercure) * Reapers * Les Loyalistes (Le Léviathan) ** Les Ombres de Calus * Les Sablophages (Mars) ** Les Géants des sables (Mars) * Les Sapeurs d'assaut (Mars) Les grades L'armée cabale est composée principalement de soldats de race cabale. * Les Légionnaires sont l'infanterie de ligne des Cabals et le pilier de leur puissance militaire au sol * Les Phalanges sont des unités d'infanterie équipées de bouclier * Les Colosses sont des unités d'infanterie lourde * Les Centurions sont des commandants sur le terrain qui sont hautement qualifiés en plus d'être dotés d'un excellent sens stratégique. * Les Bracus sont des Centurions directement sous les ordres d'un Valus. * Les Vals sont des Phalanges ou des Centurions affectés à la protection d'un officier. * Les Valus sont des Commandants directement sous les ordres d'un Primus. * Les Primus sont les Commandants à la tête des Légions cabales. * Les Lictors sont les gardes du corps de l'Empereur * Le Primus des Légions est le Commandant suprême de l'armée cabale * Dominus correspond au rang de Commandant suprême des Cabals, c'est le titre que Ghaul a choisi après son coup d'état, ne voulant pas devenir Empereur. * Empereur L'armée cabale utilise également les savoir-faire de soldats Psions, dirigés par des Flagellateurs. Races L'Empire cabal s'étend sur plusieurs systèmes, il a assimilé tout ou partie de plusieurs races et civilisations. * Les Cabals * Les Psions * Les Sindûs * L'Arche * Les Éliksni Technologie Vaisseaux et véhicules * Interceptor * Char Goliath * Imperial Land Tank * Harvester * Thresher * Cabal carrier * Traveler Cage * Cabal warship ** L'Immortel * The Almighty * The Leviathan * OXA Machine * Ripper Pod * Mining Lander Armes * Théories et faits marquants * Galerie Références : * Named Individuals and Mini-bosses Solar System Leadership * Primus Cal'aug—subordinate commander of the Red Legion. * Primus Sha'aul—commander of the Blind Legion. * Primus Ta'aun—commander of the Skyburners. * Valus Gho'ourn * Valus Mau'ual—bond-brother to Ta'aun and Tlu'urn * Valus Ta'aurc—commander of the Siege Dancers. * Valus Tau'ugh * Valus Tlu'urn—bond-brother to Ta'aun and Mau'ual * Valus Trau'ug—commander of the Broken Legion. Cabal Empire Leadership * Emperor Calus—former emperor of the Cabal Empire and commander of the Loyalists, exiled to The Leviathan. * Dominus Ghaul—ruler of the Cabal Empire and commander of the Red Legion. * The Consul—advisor to Ghaul and mastermind of the coup to depose Emperor Calus, the previous Cabal Emperor. * Freeborn Otzot—powerful Psion scientist who built the OXA Machine, and a co-conspirator. * Princess Caiatl—disgraced daughter of Calus, and a co-conspirator. * Evocate-General Umun'arath—the Primus of All Legions, and a co-conspirator. * Lictor Shayotet—former bodyguard of Calus, and a co-conspirator. * Aedile Moli Imoli—former Colossus turned morale officer, and a co-conspirator. * Statesman Tha'uul—a minor Cabal diplomat who supported the coup against Calus. Major Characters * Bracus Tha'aurn * Bracus Tho'ourg * Bracus Zahn * The Psion Flayers ** Kolar, Psion Flayer ** Numoc, Psion Flayer ** Vatch, Psion Flayer * Thumos, the Unbroken * Val Aru'un * Valus Thuun Minor Characters * Bracus Dra'ang * Bracus Ma'aulh * Bracus Thra'aurg * Brann, the Unbent Blade * Bruiser Thurn * Callan, the Suffering * Commander Edru'us * Commander Yourg * Controller Gronn * Curator Arrox * Cyronax * Defender Born * Defender Harn * Devourer Darg * Drusk, the Crushing Fist * Dust-Choked Thrag * Enforcer Karch * Enforcer Korusk * Enforcer Rusk * Excavator Valus * Final Guard Straff * Fortifier Yann * Glomus, the Severing Slash * Infiltrator Valus * Investigator Tosusk * Investigator Prurg * Jagad, the Overwhelming Surge * Kashur, the Infinite Blaze * Kraug, the Undeterred * Kreth, the Living Skyfire * Kurg, the All-Seeing Force * Lurg, the Burning Shield * Moag, the Deafening Volley * Ordnance Keeper Tulg * Pashk, the Searing Will * Prusk, the Unequaled Maul * Purifier Vurst * Raktar, the Unrelenting * Security Chief Kolg * Spymaster Haru'ul * Taskmaster Vazar * Thox, the Smoldering Wasp * Val Bou'urc * Val Ca'aul * Val Ma'aurg * Val Zu'uarc * Ve'ength * Warden Derg * Zarik, the Booming Voice * Zerz, the Unstoppable Weight Mentioned Only * Primus A'arn—Primus of unknown legion; slain by Oryx.34 Command Structure * War Beasts—vicious, four legged Cabal creatures who debut in Destiny 250 ** 7th Company War Beast ** Honored War Beast ** War Hound * Psion—non-Cabal slaves that have powerful psionic abilities and clairvoyance. They are armed with Slug Rifles or Cabal Headhunters. They can move around quicker than other Cabal units. ** 7th Company Psion ** Bonded Psion *** Corrupted Bonded Psion ** Electron Controller ** Elite Psion ** Fleet Psion ** Infiltrator Psion ** Interceptor Pilot ** Loyalist Psion ** Psion Burner ** Psion Flayer ** Psion Operant ** Turret Machinist * Legionary—frontline heavy infantry that form the backbone of the Cabal military. Equipped with jump jets, and armed with either a Slug Rifle, (common), Projection Rifle (rare), or Cabal Slug Shotgun. ** 7th Company Legionary ** Blood Guard Legionary *** Blood Guard Bulwark *** Blood Guard Close Protection *** Blood Guard Security *** Beast Handler ** Elite Legionary ** Exiled Launcher ** Fleet Legionary ** Hardened Legionary ** Honored Legionary ** Illicit Slug Shooter ** Imperial Legionary ** Loyalist Legionary ** Mercury Conqueror ** Outlawed Sniper ** Scout Legionary ** Unsanctioned Blaster ** Zarik's Protector * Phalanx—defensive troops that create impenetrable walls for support. Equipped with Slug Rifles, Cabal Slug Shotguns, and Cabal Shields. ** 7th Company Phalanx ** Elite Phalanx ** Fleet Phalanx ** Hardened Phalanx ** Honored Phalanx ** Imperial Phalanx ** Line Phalanx ** Loyalist Phalanx ** Mercury Conqueror ** Subterranean Hydration Officer ** Thunder Phalanx * Incendior—pyrotechnic Cabal units who debut in Destiny 2. They are armed with Cabal Magma Launchers. ** 7th Company Incendior ** 7th Company Legionary (Although named as a Legionary, it has the body archetype of an Incendior) ** Blood Guard Centurion (Although named as a Centurion, it has the body archetype of an Incendior) ** Blood Guard Incendior ** Fortification Substrate Enforcer ** Honored Incendior ** Imperial Incendior ** Mercury Conqueror ** Retrieval Specialist * Gladiator—large cleaver-wielding Cabal who debut in Destiny 2.46 They are armed with Cabal Severus. ** Honored Gladiator ** Blood Guard Gladiator ** Cargo Security Chief ** Ceremonial Bather ** Loyalist Gladiator * Colossus—elite heavy infantry units that lead the battle with their own ferocious size and strength. Armed with a Heavy Slug Thrower or a Cabal Slug Launcher, and have the ability to fire homing missiles from pods on the back of their armor. Can also unleash a three-hundred-sixty degree melee attack to inflict tremendous knockback and serious damage. ** Brawl Gladiator (Although named as a Gladiator, it has the body archetype of a Colossus) ** Elite Colossus ** Elite Mercury Conqueror ** Excavator Valus ** Flayer Guard ** Fleet Colossus ** Loyalist Colossus ** Honored Colossus ** Imperial Colossus ** Infiltrator Valus * Centurion—field commanders and special operation troops of the Cabal. Equipped with a Solar Shield and jump jets, and armed with either a Projection Rifle (common), Slug Rifle (rare), or an Cabal Bronto Cannon (common). ** 7th Company Centurion ** Artillery Operations Commander ** Blood Guard Centurion *** Blood Guard Exemplar *** Blood Guard Security ** Elite Centurion ** Firebase Demolitionist ** Field Evaluator ** Flayer Guard ** Fleet Centurion ** Gunnery Centurion ** Honored Centurion ** Impact Centurion ** Imperial Centurion ** Mercury Conqueror ** Ordnance Geologist ** Psionically Enhanced Centurion ** Line Centurion ** Loyalist Centurion ** Scout Centurion ** Siege Engineer Technology The Cabal rely upon a thick, black, oil-like substance to fuel and supplement much of their technology. It is composed of many unidentified chemicals, and is potentially toxic to non-Cabal.51 They possess technology, or potentially individuals which enable them to shape and transform the features of planetoids, much like the Hive, but not on the level of the Traveler. This technology has been used by them to draw Mars's moon, Phobos, very close to the planet.16 They are capable of engineering on enormous scales, as demonstrated by the Traveler Cage, the Almighty, and the Leviathan, and routinely destroy planets for fuel or simply for "getting in the way." 52 Through the Traveler Cage, they demonstrate the ability to manipulate Light via technological means, and can even forcibly bestow it on beings not originally blessed by the Traveler. Weaponry : "Say what you like about the Cabal. They know guns." : —Banshee-44 * Slug Rifle * Projection Rifle * Heavy Slug Thrower * Cabal Shield * Energy Shield * Cabal Headhunter * Cabal Severus * Cabal Bronto Cannon * Cabal Magma Launcher * Cabal Slug Shotgun * Cabal Slug Launcher * Scorpius—mechanical turrets that are deployed by the Red Legion and Loyalists. These turrets unleash a barrage of ballistic fire upon their targets. ** Volcanic Scorpius Vehicles * Interceptor * Fleet Goliath Tank * Goliath Tank * Red Legion Goliath * Imperial Land Tank * Harvester * Thresher * Cabal carrier * Traveler Cage * Cabal warship ** The Immortal * The Almighty * The Leviathan * OXA Machine * Ripper Pod * Mining Lander Other * Cabal Battle Network * Cabal Heavy Munitions Trivia * The official Destiny guide mentioned an additional Cabal legion, the Bone Crushers, but this Legion never appeared in the game.53 * A cabal is a group of people united in some close design together, usually to promote their private views or interests in a church, state, or other community, often by intrigue. Usually when organizations are labelled "cabal" it is a negative connotation that implies dark or sinister intent.54 * Many Cabal units are named after features of the Roman Empire’s military. Legionaries are the foot soldiers of both armies, Phalanx is a military formation, and Centurions were officers in the army. * Until The Taken King, the Cabal were the only enemy species who did not share a world with the Fallen. The Taken King added the remnants of the Fallen House of Wolves to Mars. * Concept art showed Cabal working together with Fallen, indicating a possible alliance between the two races similar to that of the Covenant from Bungie's acclaimed Halo franchise.5556 However, this was later revealed to be concept art of the Taken. * Strangely enough the Cabal Colossi are not completely helmeted but have their lower face exposed. This could be a developer oversight. * Not all Cabal have two syllables and commas in their names, as proven by the Red Legion. In the Cabal Booklet it appears that females of the Cabal race are capable of growing Tusks,similar to Elephants. Catégorie:Organisations Catégorie:Empire cabal Catégorie:Cabals